pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Rainsworth/History
History Sharon Rainsworth was born into the Rainsworth Dukedom to Shelly Rainsworth and an unnamed father-figure. As such, Sharon was taught to respect others and to always be respectful and dignified even when things seemed to be the darkest. Sharon was present when a valet of the Barma Dukedom visited the Rainsworth estate to deliver letters to her grandmother, Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth, from Duke Rufus Barma himself. Sharon watched as Sheryl looked through the letters, only to throw them in the nearby fireplace once she'd finished. This distressed Reim, who was told not to return to the Barma estate without a response from Sheryl. As such, Sheryl extended an invitation to Reim to remain with them until she decides to make her response, to which Sharon was overjoyed about. One day, while playing in the lower levels of the Rainsworth estate, Sharon happened to come across someone laying before the Rainsworths' Door to the Abyss. Upon further examination, Sharon found that this person was covered in blood and immediately went to find Reim. She lead Reim down to the man she'd found, though Reim repeatedly advised Sharon to keep her distance. The man awoke soon after, finding a horrified Sharon and Reim hovering over top of him, only to be taken away and tended to by Rainsworth valets. This man came to be known as "Xerxes Break", an aloof man who was burdened by his past. One day, Reim saw Break scratching the bandages over his empty eye socket and attempted to tell Break to stop, or else risk an infection. Instead, Break lashed out at Reim, pushed him to the ground and ordered Reim not to so much as look at him. At this point, Shelly entered the room and asked Break if he wanted to die and if he thought that would bring him peace. Rather, Shelly assumed that Break wanted to be saved instead, telling him that he should embrace his mission and hold onto the life ahead of him. Sharon came in behind her mother thereafter with a bouquet of flowers she had picked. She delivered this bouquet to Break, which brought a smile to his face and warmed his cold heart. From here on, Shelly would invite Break to join herself and Sharon when they spent time together outside on sunny days, eventually making Break open up and learn how to enjoy himself again. Not only that, but Break would come to treat Sharon like a younger sister to him, and so Sharon eventually took to addressing Break as her elder brother. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc With the Coming of Age Ceremony of heir to the Vessalius Dukedom, Oz Vessalius, fast approaching, the Rainsworths are meant to oversee the ceremony. However, Shelly falls seriously ill and can't attend, forcing Sheryl to also decline her attendance so that she can take care of her daughter in her time of need. In their place, Sheryl sends Sharon to extend their apology to the Vessaliuses personally. Upon his arrival at the ceremony, Oz is introduced to Sharon by his uncle, Duke Oscar Vessalius, and Oz is immediately struck by Sharon's beauty. Oz asks if Sharon's attending the ceremony, though Sharon denies it and explain the situation with her mother to Oz. Sharon does admit her wanting to attend Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, though she can't because she is only thirteen herself, suggesting that Oz dance with her in two years as consolation, which Oz graciously accepts. Sharon regretfully states that she has to leave, as the Coming of Age Ceremony is about to begin, congratulating Oz on his fifteenth birthday and his new found freedom to attend society functions. However, Sharon does warn Oz that many people will attempt to approach him because of this freedom and some because of his wealth and others for the power of the Vessalius Dukedom, but everyone will see his father in him. As such, Sharon asks that Oz not forget the people who've always stood by his side and offered their support, because with them in mind Oz can never lose himself. Sharon then curtsies to Oz and leaves alongside Break before Oz can react. Outside, Break asks what Sharon thinks of Oz while they're driving back to the Rainsworth estate, mentioning that Oz is just the kind of young boy that suits Sharon so they're well matched. Sharon lashes back at Break, but regains her composure to claim that because Oz is an heir of the Vessalius Dukedom he's destined to come over to "their side" eventually. This being said, Sharon notes how this will make Oz more involved with Break than herself, which Break agrees with before commenting on the brewing storm outside. Later, Sharon learns of the disaster that struck at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, where Oz was cast into the Abyss by the Baskervilles, and so she and Break set to work on manipulating Oz's valet, Gilbert into working alongside them. The two take a carriage to the Vessalius estate, only to discover that young Gilbert has run away because no one would believe him that Oz's father, Xai Vessalius, was in fact helping the Baskervilles. Sharon remains in the carriage while Break goes to persuade Gilbert to help him by helping himself. Once Break is successful and manages to convince Gil to return to the Vessalius estate and let himself be adopted by the Nightray Dukedom to obtain Raven and save Oz from the Abyss, Break returns to the carriage where Sharon has been awaiting his return. Inside, Break teases that Gil is just young enough for Sharon's liking; though Sharon insists that Break should refrain from making such pointless comments. Rather than relish in Sharon's frustration, Break simply looks out the window and notes how both Oz and Gil share a sense of darkness within their hearts; making them easy targets for teasing. A few days pass, and Break manages to inform Duke Bernard Nightray about Gil, the child young Vincent Nightray has been searching for. Bernard takes action without a second thought, asking the Rainsworths to act as mediators for the procedure. As such, Sharon journeys to the Vessalius estate in order to speak privately with Oscar over tea so that she can update Oscar on what's going on. Oscar is shocked to learn that the Nightrays intend on adopting Gil, but Sharon claims that they must be very serious about it since they'd asked the Rainsworths to mediate. With Oscar simply refusing to understand the situation, Sharon asks if Oscar knows of Vincent Nightray. Sharon explains that Vincent was also adopted by the Nightrays five years ago, having been found collapsed and wounded before the Nightrays' Door to the Abyss. Oscar realizes the similarity between Vincent and Gilbert, and so Sharon continues that Vincent has been searching for the brother that he was separated from ever since, his brother Gilbert. Accepting this, Oscar has no choice but to go along with Gilbert's adoption. Unfortunately for Sharon however, sometime after Gilbert became a Nightray, Shelly's sickly condition worsens. Much to Sharon's despair, her mother soon dies, prompting Sharon to officially join Pandora and form a Legal Contract with the Chain, Equus. Ten years pass by, with Sharon hearing throughout Pandora that Gil had finally managed to form a successful Legal Contract with Raven. Mere days later, Break guides both Sharon and Gil to some abandoned church ruins, where the ritual to rescue Oz from the Abyss using Raven will take place. When Sharon sees that Break has set up a small tea party for himself while he takes in his surroundings, she accuses Break of being imprudent and asks that he finish with his teatime soon. Break argues that it's fine because The Path won't open for a while yet, offering Gil some candy to relax. Though Gil denies Break's offer, Break reminds him that if he's too tense their attempt to rescue Oz won't go as smoothly as they'd like, and since it's a mission known only by the Rainsworths they can't afford to make mistakes. Gil assures Break that he has no intention of making mistakes, prompting Sharon to suggest that they get started with the preparations to save Oz. Break comes over to join Gil and Sharon, only to sense something coming from behind him. Immediately grabbing Sharon, Break shields her from the danger as The Path opens in an explosion of power. As the smoke clears, Break sees Oz laying unconscious before him and voices his surprise that Oz managed to escape the Abyss by himself. Gil runs to Oz and cradles him in his arms, attempting to deny what lies before him, though Break coolly says that things worked out for them in the end anyway. Agreeing, Sharon states that they've finally attained the "Key to Pandora" and that there's no turning back now. Before they can all leave, Oz starts to writhe in pain because of the Illegal Contract he had to make to escape the Abyss. As such, Break has Gil put a seal on Oz's Chain's power using Raven so that it won't kill him. Afterwards, Sharon, Break and Gil bring Oz to the Rainsworth estate in order to keep Oz's return from the Abyss from the public. Sharon, Break and Gil remain in the room with Oz to watch over him while he sleeps (though Sharon falls asleep herself). Eventually waking up, Oz is tended to by Break - who provides Oz clothing to change into and provides an explanation for what happened after Oz's disastrous Coming of Age Ceremony. Once Sharon awakes herself, Break suggests that they all sit down so they can discuss Oz's adventures in the Abyss over a spot of tea. Once Oz explains his formation of a Contract with B-Rabbit to Sharon, Break and Gil, Break and his doll, Emily, laugh over their inability to intervene. Break can't help but wonder where B-Rabbit is now, though Oz claims not to know since she was nowhere to be found when he awoke, revealing that B-Rabbit was apparently drawn to him by the sound of his pocket watch. Both Sharon and Break voice their delight over Oz's safety, but Break regrets to tell Oz that they now have to arrest him because he's an Illegal Contractor. Sharon objects, telling Break that Oz only became an Illegal Contractor to escape the Abyss and their goal is the same as his. Before Break can rebut, Oz grabs a nearby knife and Sharon, threatening to kill her. Break admits to having anticipated that B-Rabbit would take control of Oz if her vessel was put in danger, an since B-Rabbit's caused Pandora trouble in the past Break wanted to talk with her just once. This confuses B-Rabbit, and so Break questions what she intends on doing now that she has her vessel. Insisting that she doesn't have to tell Break anything, Rabbit orders Break to get out of her way, which Break won't allow since they can't have a Chain as dangerous as B-Rabbit roaming around freely. B-Rabbit asks if Break truly doesn't care what happens to Sharon, with Sharon instructing Break to ignore her. Break just smiles and claims that he can't do that, slamming his cane into the ground to activate the restraining formation he'd drawn prior to Oz's awakening. B-Rabbit is forced to the ground, allowing Sharon to escape, where Break proceeds to push her out of Oz's body with his cane; revealing a young woman (whom Oz calls Alice) rather than a giant black rabbit. Sharon simply bears witness to Break's interrogation of Alice, where she reveals that she came to their world to search for her lost memories. Alice then attacks Break with her knife again, but Break easily disarms her and goes to strike her with his cane, only to have Oz intervene. Oz claims that if Break continues to hurt the person who'd saved him from the Abyss, he wouldn't cooperate with them; having figured out from their conversations that they'd intended on saving him from the Abyss themselves. Break, knowing that being considered Oz's enemy would complicate his plans, and so he withdraws and suggests that they all smooth things over calmly with more tea. Before they can do so, The Path opens through the pocket watch Oz had found, releasing a Cards in the mansion. Break shields Sharon once again and asks that Gil remove Raven's seal on Alice's powers so that he can see them in-full for himself. With her full powers returned to her, Alice slaughters the Card easily while Sharon watches from afar. Just then, Oz attempts to retrieve the pocket watch, only to release one of Alice's memories, sending Sharon, Oz, Alice, Gil and Break to the floor as they experience it first hand. After coming out of the memory, Sharon asks Break if what they saw really was one of Alice's memories, which Break confirms - wondering if Alice is another one of the "Keys to Pandora" they've been searching for. After all has settled, Alice demands to know what Break, Sharon and Gil plan on doing with them. Break explains that he wants both Oz and Alice to work for Pandora under his command to help them search for the Baskervilles; elaborating that they'd tried to save Oz from the Abyss so they could discover Oz's connection to them. Also, Break adds that if Oz stays with the Rainsworths then he'll be safe from the Baskervilles and that he won't have to involve the Vessaliuses again. As for Alice, Break assumes that since The Path opened because of the presence of her memory, then maybe she'd find more of her memories if she helps them. Though when Oz and Alice want more information, Sharon steps forward and tells them that all they can say for now is that their intentions are the same. Alice and Oz agree to cooperate with Sharon, Break and Gil, beginning their campaign for Pandora. Working With Pandora Arc With everything ironed out about Oz's return to their world, Break immediately assigns Oz to his first mission as a member of Pandora: to arrest the Illegal Contractor who's been committing mass murders throughout Nosambria. When Alice objects to taking a detour when they should be searching for her memories, Sharon reminds her that it's possible that he memories could be in Nosambria; as the memory she's already retrieved was tied to the Chain that emerged from The Path opened by the pocket watch Oz had found. Therefore, Alice's memories could very well be where Chains appear. Finally accepting this, Alice leaves for Nosambria with Oz and Gil, with Sharon secretly placing Equus in Oz's shadow so that she can watch Oz's movements and intervene should the need arise. Later, when Sharon is looking through the file for the case Break had assigned Oz to, she comes across something she can't ignore. Grabbing it, Sharon confronts Break and tells him that it was really horrible for him to intentionally neglect to give Oz the photo of the Flower Girl that clearly showed that her Incuse was nearly complete. Break justifies that Gil would've worried about Oz too much if he'd known how far the Incuse had progressed. Sharon takes a seat nearby while Break mentions how the Flower Girl's time is nearly up and that it's meant to show Oz that he has three options available to him. Oz's could either let the darkness of the Incuse consume him as time passes, continue to search for the truth and discover a way to save himself, or if he finds the answer to what his "sin" is, then Break may just have to kill Oz himself. Sharon is disappointed that such measure may have to be taken against Oz, though she chooses not to argue with Break because she's aware that it may be what's best for Pandora. The next day, Sharon enjoys some tea alongside Break and Oscar while they watch Oz's movements through Equus as he journeys to the mansion where his Coming of Age Ceremony was held. Though they'd anticipated that the Baskervilles would attempt something against Oz, Sharon found herself surprised when the Intention of the Abyss would intervene in Oz's affairs so soon. Collectively though, Sharon, Break and Oscar are pleased to see that Oz is safe and that everything is proceeding according to plan so far. (To Be Concluded!) Cheshire's Dimension Arc Coming Soon! Lutwidge Academy Arc Coming Soon! Chain Invasion Arc Coming Soon! Sablier Arc Coming Soon! Re Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc Coming Soon! The Feast Arc Coming Soon! Jack's Intention Arc Coming Soon! Swan Song Arc Coming Soon! Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages